A Collection of Random Stories I've Yet to Complete
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Some ideas I've had and wanted to see if they were any good. 4. My Most Special Person. Lucy ran away from home. Again. What happens when she meets a boy? Will he hurt her? Or is this the start of a wonderful-not to mention adorable-relationship?
1. The Dryad Girl

**Okay, so these are stories that I've thought of but won't do anything with until I've completed my others. This one is set when Natsu and Gray are about 5 or 6.**

-The Dryad Girl-

"Really?"

"You've never heard of her?"

"She's the girl who tamed the Dryads of Druas."

Natsu looks over. Macao and Wakaba are talking to Gray, normally he would tune out but it sounded interesting. He walks over.

"What are you talking about?" The three men look up.

"Well," begins Macao, taking a large drink from his cup. "We were passing through the town of Druas and what did we see?"

"The Dryad Girl!" Exclaims Wakaba. Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me what you are talking about or do I have to beat you up to get the answers?"

Macao waves his hand dismissively. "I'm getting there."

Natsu sits beside the man and waits.

"The town of Druas was once plagued by Dryads right?" Natsu and Gray nod. "Well, there was a legend, anyone who could dance with the Dryads could tame the Dryads."

"Why dance?" Interrupts Gray.

"Shut up ice freak! I wanna hear the rest of the story!"

"You wanna go?"

Erza hits them on the head. "Sh! I want to listen too." She places herself between the two boys effectively silencing them.

"Dryads live to dance. That's what they are. They are tree spirits and they come out to dance, but if you dance with them and are a terrible dancer…" He draws a finger across his neck. "Anyway, people were too afraid to hold balls and galas. The Dryad had _very _high standards. The people never danced nor sung, that's another thing Dryads love. Music." He nods and takes a long draught from his mug. By now several other people had gathered at his feet or crowded the bench, eager to hear his tale. "So! Being deprived of music, song and dance, the Dryads took revenge. They stole shiny things, destroyed crops and things. Killed pets and laid them across doorsteps, spread blood on windows, kidnapped children, stripped them bare and left them in the forest to find their way home. Many people were called to get rid of the Dryads. Guild were called forth, mages lost their lives in attempts to placate the beasts."

"Nothing could be done." Wakaba picks up where Macao left off. "However, a few months ago one of the most wealthy families were passing through. They had with them a little girl, her real mother passed away during childbirth. When the girl was two her father had married again, but the girl despised her new mother. The lady was beautiful, but cruelly so. She had a sharp angular face and rarely smiled. They were warned of the threat that the Dryads posed, especially to small children. However, the little girl loved nothing more than singing and dancing and her 'mother' encouraged it. One night, she was restless in her sleep, her father took her outside for a breath of air. The Dryads pounced, capturing the little girl and hurting the father. As the Dryads sliced the father's skin they sung a song. After a few moments the girl recognised the song and sung along. The Dryads, mesmerised by her voice, stopped their massacre and listened. When the song ended the girl was offered a deal, in exchange for her father's life and the lives and livelihood of the whole village, the little girl would spend the rest of her life with the Dryads. Singing and dancing with them for an eternity, for once you eat the food of a Dryad, you are immortal. The girl, having a heart of gold, agreed. Unable to take the heartbreak her parents fled that same night. The father died shortly after from his wounds."

There is total silence in the guild now, you could hear a snowflake fall. Children surrounded the two men, people stopped talking, frozen mid-action.

"As you know, Wakaba and I had a job not too far from Druas. To get home we decided to pass though and see if the city was a beautiful as they say." Wakaba takes a drink and looks at Macao who continues.

"It was nearing noon and people were gathered near the edge of the forest. We pushed our way through to see what was going on. Closest to the trees was a row of boys all around your age. At noon exactly a small girl appeared from the shadows." Wakaba and Macao sigh. "She was beautiful, only five, six at the most and one look captivated everyone who had eyes. Her hair was long and unkempt, yet is suited her. Leaves and twigs were stuck in those golden strands. I swear it looked as though her hair was pure gold! Her skin as pale as porcelain, she looked like if she were to fall, she would shatter into a thousand pieces. Her lips were a rosy red and behind them were the whitest teeth I've ever seen on a child. And her eyes, were a gorgeous shade of brown, it was impossible to look away, but if you didn't you would be sure to drown in those eyes. She was wearing a white dress, torn and frayed at the edges one sleeve longer than the other and she was holding a small yellow flower. Behind her, Dryads emerged. They were interesting enough but nothing could hold a candle to this kid. She practically glowed. Then, when you thought she couldn't become anymore glorious, she opened her mouth and sung. Her voice was sweet and high and pure.

_High is the moon tonight_

_Hiding its guiding light_

_High_

Then she began dancing in quick, small graceful circles.

_Heaven and earth do sleep_

_Still in the dark so deep_

_I will the darkness sweep_

After this the Dryads began dancing again. The wind blew back the girls hair. I've never seen anything more alive.

_I will the moon to flight_

_I will the heavens bright_

_I will the earth delight_

_Open your eyes with me_

_See paradise with me_

_Awake and arise with me_

_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun_

_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun_

_I hold back the night and I open the skies_

_I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

_From the first of all time, until time is undone_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_

_I am one with the One, and I am the dawn_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

_I am the sky and the new day begun_

_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

After she sang, the boys were pressed forwards by mothers the girl stilled. Observing each one. Then she sang a six note tune. The flower in her hand wilted and she left, taking the Dryads with her. When she left, the life of the people and forest went with her. Everything turned cold." Macao shivers. "Later a lady told us she appeared regularly. Sometimes holding a flower, sometimes not. When she had a flower, she was looking for a friend, one to later become her lover and free her from her spell. Other times she came into the city square with one or two young Dryads and they would put on a little show for the town. Sometimes the girl would receive gifts, but she rejected them all."

"What is the spell?" Erza inquires. The younger children, especially the boys perk up and listen intently.

"They say the one who dances with the Dryads has never been loved. To break it she must love and be loved in return."

"Just like Beauty and the Beast!" Squeaks Levy.

Wakaba frowns slightly. "But apparently that's only half of the spell. No-one knows about the rest. However, it _is_ known that the girl only befriends those who are strong and brave, so they can help her."  
"That's sad!" Exclaims Natsu. Until now he had been totally frozen. Everyone looks at him. "She just wants a friend!"

"That's the way curses work Flame-Brain." Says Gray, rolling his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE!" He screams. "I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"Do what?" Asks Lisanna. Natsu grins wickedly and clenches his hand into a fist.

"I'ma get big and strong! Then I can save her and be her friend!" With those word he ran out of the guild with determined eyes.

**Hate? Like? Love? Review! If you like this one feel free to check out my other stories!**


	2. Shut Down and Locked Out

**Okay, don't brush this aside because you've read this whole scenario before. This has and unexpected twist! I promise. This one is set after the time skip and there is no Key of Starry Heavens arc.**

-Natsu-

I woke up early this morning to surprise Lucy for her birthday. It wasn't everyday you turned 18 after all. I had ridden so many trains to find the perfect gift for her and I was proud of it. A delicate sliver chain sat in the box in my hand. On it were five charms. A pair of white gold wings-for Happy-a bronze sword-for Erza-a diamond crystal-for the ice-prick (I didn't want to put one for him on there but I knew I would get my ass kicked if I didn't)-A golden key, for Lucy of course, and a small fire lacrima, for me. Inside the lacrima a small flame was burning, the lacrima ensured it would never go out unless the wearer died or took it off. Right now it wasn't alive but when she put it on it would be. I was proud I remembered Lucy's birthday all on my own and found her gift without any help. Happy had decided to give her ribbons and stuff. Mine was really expensive, but I saw the charms and immediately decided Lucy would like them. I jump up to her window.

"Lu…" I look around. "...Cy?" She's not here. I climb in and walk around. Her stuff's still here, her closet still open. I sniff and frown. Whose scent was… I smirk. Levy and Lisanna. I laugh. They must've kidnapped Lucy. I jump out the window and race to the guild.

-Lucy-

I smile and laugh with the others. Levy had given me a new book, '_101 ways to tame your Dragon'_ it was fiction but everyone in the guild thought it hilarious. She had shrugged saying.

"It worked on Gajeel. I even got him to buy you a gift." Everyone laughs and Gajeel looks embarrassed. I look over at him and he thrusted a messily wrapped gift under my nose. On the tag it said _from Gajeel and LIly._ I thank them and open it. It was a new quill. As long as my palm and fire-red in color I adored it in seconds.

"Thanks!" I say.

"Tch." He replies and wanders over to the food table.

After that the presents just kept coming. A hug and apology from Lisanna-she was the one who kidnapped me-another hug from Mira and a belt from the three of them. A bottle of liqueur from Cana. A packet of condoms from Laxus and the Thunder Legion which had me blushing all shades of red while the rest of the guild laughed and wolf whistled. Wendy and Carla had bought me a silver gate key, Navi of the Sky. I attach it to my belt, I'll make a contract later. Macao and Wakaba give me a slip of paper stating my subscription to Sorcerer's Weekly. Romeo, Warren, Laki and Guildarts had collaborated and handed me a platinum key which had me squealing up and down and jumping in excitement. I hug them all in turn yelling a thousand thank-you's in their ears.

Erza and Gray hang back watching the shower of gifts from my guild-mates. Levy walks over to them.

"Don't you have a gift for Lucy?" She asks.

"No." Says Gray. The whole guild turns to face them.

"Why would we waste our money on someone so weak?" A gasp from the guild, followed by deathly silence.

-Natsu-

"Why would we waste our money on someone so weak?" I hear Erza say. _What? Who is she talking about?_

I walk in, in time to see Gray stride forwards and poke Lucy in the head hard enough to make her stumble back a few steps, Erza guffaws.

"She is so weak and puny." He says poking her still. "She always needs to be rescued."

"That's not true!" Cries Lisanna. "She's not weak at all!" My heart swells at the sight of Lisanna defending Lucy. I knew they'd get along.

"Shut up." Says Erza sharply. "The Edolas Lucy might not be weak. But this one certainly is." She points her sword and Lucy for emphasis. _I don't understand. They love Lucy. _

"Yeah, and her know-it-all style pisses me off." Continues Gray. Lucy's eyes are wide, drinking in every word they say. Then, out of nowhere, one of Gray's creations strikes Lucy in the face and sends her flying across the other side of the guild. The whole room bursts out in accusations. Levy and Lisanna rush to Lucy's side, her head rises from the floor and blood spills from the cut on her cheek.

"GRAY!" I yell, he snickers but before I can move Guildarts is holding me back.

"Don't he's right." I see Warren's eyes widen and panic, then narrow.

"Why are you still here?" He asks her acidly. She looks up terrified. _Where are her spirits? DAMN IT LOKE HELP HER! _

"I-" A sword rushes past, pinning her to the wall by her clothes.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Erza's voice rings throughout the guildhall. Mira approaches but is held back by Elfman and Cana.

"She's weak sis."

"Don't bother."

_What is this? Four seconds ago they were giving her gifts and stuff. What the hell is happening? _

"LEAVE HERE!" Yells Erza. "DON'T EVER COME BACK! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Lucy's tears spill over and Gray strikes her in the stomach. She cries out in pain as Erza's sword slashes at her arm and Lucy's blood splatters up the wall.

"LUCY!" I yell her name, she can't seem to hear me. She cries harder and gets up in an attempt to run. Gray kicks her in the back and a few members laugh and jeer at her. She gets up again and sprints from the guild, terrified.

-Gajeel-

_This, is weird. _I watch the little girl run._ Why did this happen and why…._ I think back to when Gray punched her.

"Sorry Lucy."

I was the only one close enough to hear her. The Salamander and Wendy were too far away. But I heard her. Why would he apologise? Maybe it was planned or something… Levy cries and smacks me over and over.

"YOU COULD'VE HELPED HER!" She's screaming at me. She stops, exhausted and I hold her close to me. _Why would he apologise? And why would she accept what was happening. There was plenty of opportunity to summon her spirits, and the red-head lion one can summon himself right? So why didn't he? There must be something going on._

**What's going on? Post your thoughts and support my other fan fictions!**


	3. 3-Thunder High

** I dream I had. In the beginning it's set in a High school AU. Characters are 15-16. For the following people; Ka-chan, La-chan, Ta-nee, Sa-nee and Rho-chan. Most of the people in the first few chapter are OC's but later on you will meet the FT gang. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail (not yet anyway)**

"Weird. What kind of school is called Fairy Tail High?" I ask.

Laura shrugs. "I have no idea but apparently the kids here are really smart."

"I heard that most of them are druggos!" Kiara squeaks. "I don't like it here! What if they are all pervy and try to grope me?" I roll my eyes and Laura snickers and chases Kiara around teasing her.

"Girls! Hurry up!" Our teacher calls.

"Coming!"

We run after our teacher, not wanting to get left behind. When we reach the front door two girls-or should I say women-are standing there. They look like total opposites to one another. One has long white hair and a shorter bit at the front which is tied in a ponytail. It sticks upright and gives her a strange air of not being able to style her hair properly.

"What the hell? Can she not like, do her hair or something?" Jess whispers bitingly.

I stare at her. Her white school shirt strains over her ample breasts and her long legs, clad in navy stockings peek out from her skirt. She has big eyes and an enchanting smile. The one next to her is much scarier. Her hair is the colour of fire and it sweeps across her face to cover one eye. She's wearing a red blazer over the top of her shirt and she has an armband that reads 'Senior Class Rep.' Her expression is impassive and she's observing us quietly.

"Hi!" Says the white-haired girl brightly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail High! I'm Mirajane Strauss! You guys can call me Mira. I'm the Student President so any problems with lack of equipment, and you guys can talk to me. And this here, is the wonderful Erza Scarlet! She's the Senior Class Representative, if there's a problem with a student, go and see her."

She pauses to let us take in the information.

"I can believe I let you drag me into this Lucia." Laura hisses in my ear.

"You? I'm not a cheerleader!" Sam protests. "I hate these damn girly skirts and the tops that don't cover your midriff. Jess's barely covers her tits!"

"Sam!" I say. "Don't be so vulgar! And you _promised _that you'd do this with me."

"You and your big words. And I didn't know that we'd be traveling around, taking workshops and teaching others how to cheer."

"Isn't it fun!" I say.

"Girls!" Our teacher reprimands us for the eightieth time that morning.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I'd love to show you all around, but I have a meeting with the principal to attend to. Erza will show you to the auditorium and don't forget that you guys are to be sleeping in the guest dorms for the few days that you are staying with us!" With that she flounces away with our teacher, leaving us in the care of the scarlet haired woman.

"Any questions before we head off?"

One of the girls raises her hand and Erza nods at her.

"Why is do you dye your hair such an unnatural red? It looks stupid."

Without missing a beat Erza raises an eyebrow and, "Why do you dress like such a slut? Boys will try to rape you."

Sam, Kiara, Laura and I laugh loudly. It earns us glares from the rest of the squad but Erza's face has a ghost of a smile and she walks inside the building.

"Let's go."

She leads us inside and I spot the girls bathroom. Kiara and Laura are at the front of the group. I didn't want to go alone so I clutch Sam's sleeve.

"I need to go. Will you wait?"

"Pfft. No."

I stick out my tongue at her and she leans against the wall.

"Hurry it up. If your not out in thirty seconds I'm leaving without you."

I run into the bathroom, knowing full well she'll carry out her threat, and run straight into a girl with blue hair. Her head to her neck is saturated and her face is flushed. Water drips from her hair and begins to form a puddle on the floor. I see her eyes are puffy, like she's been crying. I take her by the shoulders but she doesn't look at me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looks up and smiles. Her eyes are a really pretty hazel colour.

"Yeah." She winces. "Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ordina-" I am revolted. "They… Flushed your head?"

She laughs lightly. "That's one way of putting it I guess."  
"That disgusting! How can you let them do that?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not very strong. I have people who protect me but… I'm alone in here."

I take my bag off my shoulder and pull out my extra jumper.

"Here. There's no paper towel here right?" I look around, there's about 14 cubicles and 10 showers. There are sinks and soap dispensers and hand driers but no paper towel.

"Are you sure? It's not clean water after all." I give her the jumper. She takes it and smiles. Her bandanna is soaking so she takes it off.

"I need to pee." I tell her and I race into the nearest toilet. I hear her laughing and I smile.

"I'm Lucia Heart." I say.

"Levy McGarden."

I walk out and wash my hands.

"Levy? That's pretty." I tell her.

"Yours is too." She says shyly. She holds the jumper in her hands unsure of what to do with it.

"Throw it. I didn't like it anyway."

"Sorry. You don't go here do you?"

"No. I'm here for the sports workshops. I'm a cheerleader." I giggle and strike a ridiculous pose.

"Do you have uniforms?"

"Yep!" I say proudly. "Black and yellow!" I pull out the halter top and show her. Our school was Thunder High and our uniforms were the best! Tight-fitting black halter necked tops with a low cut back and matching black skirts. A yellow lighting bolt stretched from the right shoulder to the left rib cage where the hem of the front of the shirt was in an up-side down 'V.' The words Thunder High, were splashed in yellow across the back of the pleated skirt.

"Wow!" Gasps Levy. "I could never wear something like that!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing to show that much."

I grin. "It is a little, but when you start cheering, it's all okay because you forget about what you're wearing and just go for it. My friend Sam… Shit! Sam! She probably left me behind!" I shove the top back in my bag and throw open the door. Sam's not there. I howl in frustration and Lev walks up behind me. A bell rings and I gasp as the hallway warps.

"What's going on?" I scream, panicking.

"Here! Lu-chan, grab my hand!" Levy reaches out and I grasp her hand. There's a flash of bright light and I fell as though I'm tumbling through the air. Levy's hand is wrenched from mine and the wind is knocked out of me as I land on my back on something hard and cold. I keep my eyes closed and listen.

"S-Class monsters?"

"Yeah 4 of them."

"What's a cheerleader?"

"Girls who run around in skimpy clothes and do sexy dances cheering, GO TEAM!"

"Welcome back Erza!"

"Mira should be here by now."

"Levy!"

"Who's the blonde girl?"

After this the room falls silent I crack open one eye and see Levy standing near me, hazel eye worried. Beside her is a guy with raven colored hair and no shirt, I blush and look away. On my other side is Erza Scarlet now sporting… Armor? And hovering above my head is a boy with the most entrancing black eyes and _pink hair?_

"Hiya! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

_What the hell is going on here?_

**Okie dokie! All done! Read and Review and don't forget to check out my other stories or vote on my poll! Ja'ne!**


	4. 4 My Most Special Person

**Yet another story to help me in removing the laziness that hath descended upon me.**

**Set in the year X777.**

* * *

-Lucy Heartfillia-

_Daddy. Why don't you love me? _I'd been running for _hours_ and nobody had come for me yet. It was my birthday and he hadn't remembered. He had yelled, I had cried and run away again. I lost my shoe just outside the house in a mud patch, but I hadn't stopped to pick it up. It was really cold and I was wearing a torn muddy shirt and pants with frayed edges and caked in mud and grass stains, with one shoe missing. I was supposed to be a princess, but… _This is not what is supposed to happen to princesses. They are supposed to fall in love and go to parties and… _I scream as I fall down a slope. The bottom is coated in lethal looking rocks. I I fell on them, I'd die for sure. My arms fail around and I scream louder as the bottom rushes up to meet me.

"Hey!" Something crashes into me and I shut my eyes. My back's against the cool, squishy mud and the sun's blocked out by something. I crack open an eye and scream for the third time in less than five minutes. I'd been knocked to the ground by a boy. His hand was cradling my head and his body was hovering over mine. He winces and sits back on his heels, taking his hand away and resting it on my stomach instead.

"Jeez, you're loud."

I flap my arms at him. "Get off!" I cry. Tears well up in my eyes uninvited, _what is he going to do to me?_ Seeing my distress he gets off me and I crawl onto all fours. I watch him and he watches me. His teeth are pointy and his hair is a curious shade of brown, or maybe it's black, I can't tell. He's taller than me and couldn't be much older than me but has muscles on his arms and what Ms. Suppetto calls a 'six-pack.' I can't help but think he's dangerous. I snap my wrist up and flick mud into his eyes. A sort of roar rips out of his chest and he rubs at his eyes. I take advantage of his preoccupation and scramble up the slope. When I reach the top I run in the direction I thought I had come in.

"Hey! Come back!" _He's chasing me. He's going to eat me._ I'd read stories like this before. The little girl gets trapped in the woods and something tries to eat her. Usually she's saved by her Prince Charming, but I wasn't a princess anymore so I wasn't going to be rescued. I turn to look behind me and see he's catching up to me. He's determined, taking long, powerful strides. I turn around again and run straight into a thicket of prickly bushes. My hair gets caught on the thorns and my clothes tear more. Frantically, I squirm but the thorns just dig deeper into my skin. I see droplets of blood on my arm and tears spill over as strands of my hair are torn out. I see the boy stop and watch me.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asks quietly. I ignore him and keep wriggling. More pain and more blood and I finally stop and watch him. His eyes are black, but kind. I nod. He approaches me slowly I flinch when he lifts an arm towards me. His hands are big and thick-fingered, but he's surprisingly gentle. He breaks the twigs separating me from his and carefully de-tangles my hair from the branches.

"So. What's your name?"

_Never give out your name to a stranger._

"Layla." I say quietly. I couldn't hear myself so I doubt he could hear me but he nods.

"You're lying but I'll call you Layla if you want."

I freeze. _How could he tell? Not even Mama could tell when I was lying. I didn't do it often, but when I did, it was impossible to tell._

"So, you can call me Ryu!" He says cheerfully. I nod and screw up my face in pain when it tugs at my hair.

"Almost done Layla! How old are you?" _He seems determined to keep the conversation rolling. And he doesn't seem like a bad person._

"Five." My voice is a little louder now.

"Hey, me too! I think." He steps closer and examines the knots before untangling again.

"You… Think?"

"I don't know how old I am. My dad found me wandering around when I was little. He's not my real dad, but he's the only family and friend I've got."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else and it seemed appropriate to apologise. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the brambles.

"Don't be sorry Layla. There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Don't you miss your mama?"

He shakes his head. "I never knew her."

"Wouldn't that make you miss her even more?"  
"I don't know what it's like to have a mama. So, I don't know what I'm missing. 'Sides, girls are too much trouble."

"We are not!" I say indignantly.

"You are too!"

"Are not!" I say, stepping closer to him.

"Are too!"

"Are not!" I step closer again.

"Are too!" He steps in, mimicking me, we are now nose to nose yelling at each other. My mouth quirks and I switch the words around in hope to confuse him.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

He stops and flushes, realising his mistake. But before he can take it back I yell triumphantly.

"I got yoooooou~"

He huffs and folds his arms across his chest. "Whatever little miss."

I burst out laughing. "No-one says that!" He stares at me for a while before laughing with me.

"That did sound a bit weird." He agrees. Unconsciously I rub at the scratches on my arms.

"You're all dirty Lal. Come on! We can wash up together." He grabs my hand and drags me along behind him.

"What kinda name is Lal?" I ask him.

"It's your nickname silly." He turns and give me an affectionate grin

And for some reason I adored him for it.

* * *

**So, who's the boy? *hint* It's not an OC**

**Please support my other major story, 'The Peacekeeper'**

**Much love,**

**Rose-chan**


End file.
